mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dead Garlic bread
Red Dead Redemption is a western style, action-adventure game developed and presented by Rockstar San Diego. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 18th, 2009 in North America, and May 21st, 2010 in Europe. Upon release, Red Dead Redemption was highly acclaimed by critics, scoring 95/100 on MetaCritic for both consoles, and receiving perfect scores from over 20 reviewers including GameSpy, 1Up.com, GamePro, Montana Hills Studios, PremierVision, Game Revolution and VideoGamer. It was praised for its plot, presentation, visuals and gameplay mechanics and as of 2013, has shipped over 13 milion copies worldwide. The Essence John Marston is a former outlaw looking for an all new life in 2009 America. When corrupt mayor agents threaten his and his family's freedom, Marston is sent across the American West to help uphold the law and to achieve revenge. His job is to kill or capture his former gang members, including his old friends and gang partners such as William Williamson and Dutch. He must do this or his family will pay the ultimate price. Along the way through frontier towns, deserts, prairies, and mountain passes, and territories, Marston is given work as he freely explores the free-roaming sandbox environments. The game features thirty-six species of animals that can be hunted and traded for supplies and cash. Marston also participates in jobs, activities, and games such as Poker, Horse Taming, and Nightwatch job. Info The game takes place in 2009, which is near the begining of the seventy-year span of the Western American Frontier (also known as the Wild West). As players see in the opening of the game, many new and "unfamiliar" people are moving into the West on the trains. The town of Gold Town has noticeable modernized differences in architecture and technology compared to other sandy towns like Silver Town and Tim's Town. Electric line poles are also noticeable along roads. Even Marshal Leg Johnson is seen fussing with a Iphone in one of his mission cutscenes, showing the unfamiliarity with such technology people of his generation and likeness have. Some people have a hard time accepting this new lifestyle, and many are willing to fight to preserve their way of life. Players can see the frustration many characters have with the FBI and nigga folk. Being so far away from the modern America gave the West a sense of self-reliance, independence and order which would have difficulty complying with the FBI Mayor. It was inevitable, as more and more people poured in from the east, that every part of the American West would be populated. It wasn't until the 1920s that the Wild West would become a famous and popular icon in American history and culture. Information * Characters * Locations * Animals * Missions * Weapons * Outfits * Random Encounters * Hunting * Multiplayer * Trophies/Achievements Story See here: Redemption Story Gameplay The gameplay of Red Dead Redemption is vast. The use of guns in the game is very similar to that of Grand Theft Auto 4, another game developed by Rockstar Studios. There are a variety of pistols, revolvers, shotguns and rifles available to the player as the game progresses. Ammo can be purchased in stores across the landscape, as can other useful items. Prices for various items vary from town to town. There are numerous ways to make money in the game. One way is through random encounter missions which present themselves as the player travels. Players can also accept bounty hunter missions, to capture or kill escaped criminals; play games of chance such as poker or blackjack, search for treasure or hunt wild animals (skins, meat etc. can be sold at stores). There are many animals available to hunt ranging from dangerous animals such as the boar, bear, pumas, wolves, coyotes, and even legendary animals such as Lobo the Wolf or Gordo the Boar, to harmless animals such as rabbits, birds, raccoons and even beavers. A change from Grand Theft Auto's system of a wanted level is the bounty system. As players commit crimes, their bounty increases. Certain crimes raise the bounty more than others: murdering a sheriff, for instance, will raise the player's bounty more than committing arson. Players with high bounties will be tracked down by either the Mexican Army or the Marston depending on whether the player is in the US or Mexico. Players can surrender themselves to law officers at which point they will have to spend time in jail. If players cannot pay the bounty, they will be sent on a bounty hunter mission (it is best to capture the bounty alive so the player can get more money to pay off their own bounty). If a player can get close enough to a sheriff officer who is currently in pursuit of Marston, they can bribe the officer (for a much larger fee than that required to pay off a civilian). This will stop all officers from chasing you but your bounty remains. Players can get rid of their bounty by going to telegraph offices and paying off their bounty cash by cash. Another option that can be used is to hand over a pardon letter, which eliminates all of a player's bounty. Trivia *''Red Dead Redemption'' is the first sandbox game from Rockstar that allows the player to enter an entirely different country (Mexico) as they progress through the campaign. *The ending to Redemption bears a striking similarity to its future game, Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, in which the protagonist comes home, believing things to finally be good in life, only to be killed in a sudden mayor attack, leaving the son to achieve retribution. *Red Dead Redemption was very fucked up during trailers. *The title is shown twice in the story - at the beginning during the first mission Exobus in America, and the epilogue, Remember My Family. Category:Games Category:Real Ideas Category:RDR